To Kiss You on Early Bus Ride
by lucky7girl
Summary: It's way too early for his liking; he's sleepy, slightly hungry and his roommate is a grumpy bastard in the morning. Fluff, shounen-ai, AU, SasuNaru, un-betaed. Same universe as my 'LoveProf' series.


**Disclaimer**: I definitely disown! Sue me, I'll sue you back.

**A.N.**: Weeeeeeelllll, where have I been? Esay question which hard to answer. let's just say that I got lost in the path of life (LOL). For you who's waiting for the sequel of "Sasuke's Idea", please be patient, i humblely beg you. Please enjoy this little one as an early valentine gift for your authoress.

** Warning**: shounen-ai, fluff, sleepy induced swearing, un-betaed

* * *

><p>They sat side by side on the right side seats in the not so empty bus. The passengers in front of their sit nodded their head slowly. The elderly couple on the back side huddled in light blanket. The journey to University of Konoha was long and steady. Hill upon hill till slope within slope. Tons of green from the trees painted the scenery. It's a beautiful early spring morning with clear sky and cool weather.<p>

The blond yawned, couldn't hold his sleepiness any longer. His blue eyes watered slightly. He tried to stretch without disturbing his black haired companion. He failed, of course. Pair of bottomless dark eyes glared at him, annoyed. The blond's left hand knocked his black haired head quite hard. The blond only grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. The other male 'tsked' and intensified his glare.

"Um.. Sorry?" His blue eyes got the ultimate 'puppy dog eyes' look with a charming guilty expression. The dark eyed man 'tsked' once again and turned his head to the window once again. "Like I'll believe it, moron."

The blue eyed blond made an almost girly gasp and almost too loudly protest. Fortunately his sharp whisper didn't get out of control for this early morning. "What the hell? I apologized, bastard! It's not my fault that your head's sticking on the weird angle. Move it so I can stretch with peace!"

The raven turned his eyes toward the blonde. His dark eyes eyed him calmly, almost like researcher examined their microscope, looking at bacteria. Slightly mad, the blond made a harrump sound, pout and crossed his hands in front of his chest and turned his head.

The raven sighed. It's still way too early to suffer the blond happy-go-unsteady mood in his opinion. Hell, it's only ten to seven in the morning! If only they didn't have class on seven thirty, but no! Their forever never on time professor made them came on class on quarter past seven!

Really, what the hell indeed, when the said professor always came to class at quarter past eight. Talked about lateness.

The blond continued to pout, he's sleepy, little bit hungry, missed his blankie and wanna cuddle with his lovable tabby cat but NO! He got stuck on the bus with his classmate who's also his neighbor and his childhood best friend. Too bad their mom know each other too well. Ah, life mystery. The blond didn't know how their mother got close but when the boys knew, well, let's say tons of squeals and giggles could be heard. Good Lord.

The bus still went on its steady pace. The blond got sleepier within the ride. He blinked and blinked the yawn. Damned, he's sleepy! Half asleep, he laid his head unconsciously on the other boy's right shoulder. Their height difference made the angle turning out to be perfect. He gave up and fully closed his blue eyes and fell asleep.

Without his knowing, the dark haired man turned his head toward him. His dark eyes turned warm. The fresh smell of the blond hairs intoxicated him. Slowly, he didn't want the blond to get disturbed, he shifted his body so the blond could rested his head on the right crook of his neck. He put his right hand on the blond's orange clad right arm.

Without a pause, he landed a chaste kiss on the blond's crown, temple then on his tan cheek. He smiled softly and turned his head toward the window once again. He would leave his moron of a boyfriend for another miles.

Their day's just only began.

* * *

><p>Owari~<p>

Soooooo, how's the fluff? Hopefully it's not too cliche or something and you like it so you would review!

Cookie, ice cream, hugs and kisses for my reviewers! Smile and waves for reader.


End file.
